


The Lonely Winchester

by Red_Arting



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Sam is a supportive uncle and nerd, cas is mentioned but not present, cassie is badass we love her, deano's got a daughter, idk guys just playing around with ideas, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: Cassie knew three things about her father.Fourteen years ago, he left.He once owned a horned amulet necklaceHe must have been smoking hot to have hooked the interest of the Goddess of Beauty herself.Not much to go on, really, but the daughter of Aphrodite took what she could get.ie: Dean has a kid who also happens to be the child of the one and only Aphrodite





	The Lonely Winchester

Cassie knew three things about her father.

Fourteen years ago, he left.  
He once owned a horned amulet necklace  
He must have been smoking hot to have hooked the interest of the Goddess of Beauty herself.

Not much to go on, really, but the daughter of Aphrodite took what she could get.

She should be thankful, really, that her mother had even answered her prayers in the first place, even if it only led to more questions. 

Cassie only met her mother once before, at 3 am, leaning against her scratched up bed post, dressed in what could only be described as a ball gown. To say it was a shock would have been an understatement.

The Daughter of Aphrodite had been busy finishing her Monster Study’s essay, blankets astrew and hair a rats nest at that point, when the glowing figure that was her mom appeared.

Dressed in nothing but her binder and hello kitty PJ’s, Cassie rushed to put on her shirt, originally tossed away as the morning heat began to fill the empty cabin all for her and Piper.

“Happy Birthday, Darling”, the goddess chimes, 

“I-what...mom”

“Oh it’s been so long since we caught up”, she giggles. “What’s it been, three years, four?”

“Uh, fourteen”.

“Oh well, how time flies”, the deity nestles herself onto her daughter’s bed. 

“I-uh yeah”, Cassie stumbles, eyes wide. “Um not to sound rude, or anything, but why, why are you here after fourteen years”

“You prayers, of course”.

“You mean...about my Dad”, Cassie asks cautiously.

“Well of course”, Aphrodite laughs, reminding her of a tinkling glass on a windy day. “You never prayed for much else”. The goddess winks.

“So are you...are you going to tell me who he is?” She couldn’t help the burst of hope fluttering within her.

“Why, of course not, that’d be far too simple”, the goddess grins mischievously. “Where would be the fun in that”

“Sounds pretty fun to me”, Cassie grumbles, immediately shutting her mouth. Her mother’s smile didn’t waver, but her eyes, though so similar to a certain child of Hecate’s, stormed with a darkened mist, almost telling her not to push her luck.

“But I will help you”.

Her auburn-colored fingers snapped fistely, and a weight appeared around her neck. A leather-stringed necklace held a brass, horned-like creature, chipped at the edges, hung from her neck. 

“This was your father’s. Make good use out of it”

And like that, Cassie was alone, all except for her older sister sleeping snoring loudly a bunk over. 

She didn’t go back to sleep that night. No, she had a mission. So, as any person with a mission should do, she sought out help from only the smartest and most all knowing beings.

Her girlfriend.

Still dressed in her hello kitty PJ bottoms, the daughter of Aphrodite stalks out of the cabin, ignoring Piper’s groans to close the damn door, and sprinted across the lawn towards the one and only Hecate cabin.

Banging on the white tinted windows, Cassie’s met with her groggy girlfriend, dressed in matching harry potter PJ’s and unicorn slippers.

Though annoyed, the daughter of Hecate lets her inside, ignoring Lou Ellen’s protests, Cassie immediately jumped into an explanation, and the two got to work.

Morgan, the brilliant magician she was, began searching for identification spells, sensory portals, remnant potions, figuring at anything the amulet could tell them.

Somehow, weeks later, she was able to track the amulet’s past coordinates from the past few months, the results scattered across the entirety of America, much to Cassie’s excitement.

After that, it got trickier. The amulet luckily had a bond to its original carrier, having almost a remnant of their soul that, possibly could be tracked.

The tracking spell took weeks to perfect. Cassie spent endless nights fumbling over spellbooks while Morgan tinkered around in Hecate Cabin’s magically enhanced workshop, filled with potion bottles and mystical objects of all types.

All that time pouring over peeling ancients texts led here. 

To the middle of South Dakota.

Behind her, the creaking greyhound bus rumbles away, leaving crowds of reuniting families and laughing groups of teens.

The half-blood surveyed her surroundings, taking in the suburban homes and town center. Definitely wasn’t New York, that was for sure.

But Cassie loved it. For years she’d imagine living in a small, quaint house with a dog, going to normal school, and waking up to her dad making breakfast. A normal life. Not having to deal with monsters, with prophecies and wars that seemed to never end. The thought had seemed impossible for so long.

She gripped her backpack strap excitingly. 

Maybe she actually had a chance.

\---

At her neck, the amulet tugged southward, it’s tip pointing towards the town’s center, and Cassie’s stomach butterflied as she slowly began walking forward.

She let the charmed necklace guide her, trusting that Morgan’s spell, hoping that her mother wasn’t playing some cruel joke on the half-blood, praying to any gods that would listen, just wishing for once that things would go right.

Though if her track record was anything to go by, she shouldn’t have high hopes.

Run down gas stations and half torn down bars passed her by, streets filled with strangers, all enjoying the crisp autumn breeze. Cassie inhaled sharply, taking in the heavy stench of fresh BBQ and steaming coffee.

The air was thick with fog, yet sunlight still peaked out from clouds. To her left, a park was filled with laughing families, enjoying the weekend and good weather.

Her gaze fell on a family of two. Tall dad, grin spread across his face as his little girl, perched happily atop his shoulders, placed a half-finished flower crown atop his head. Giggling, the girls hugs her father’s head, sunlight streaming through her braided hair.

The man dropped her into a bridal carry, tickling her crazy as the two laughed, just enjoying each other with the time they had.

Cassie looked away, swallowing a lump lodged in her throat.

Stuffing her hands into her hoodie pockets, the child of love sped up her stroll, keeping eyes locked on her sharpie-covered boots. One of the laces had come undone, dragging ‘cross the muddy sidewalk.

The leather cord dug into her neck as the amulet floated above her chest, at about eye level, pointing toward the suburbs behind the town. She picked up her pace.

One foot in front of the other, sidewalk becoming concrete and soon her feet hit a pebbled path. 

After a few steps, the floating amulet jerked to the left, pointing directly into a red-bricked house, a pick up truck and black Impala parked in the cement driveway.

Her feet stood planted on the path.

Breath quickening, she scans the house, taking in every detail, the painted mailbox, dented rain gutter, banged up truck and well kept impala, half-dead tulips wilting in muddy puddles. 

In her head, she tried to imagine her father, the kind of man with dying tulips and a banged up pick-up truck, maybe one who’d wear flannel and chop wood on the weekends, not the kind of dad who...who would drop their kid off at an orphanage and never looked back.

Ignoring her pounding heart, Cassie slowly walks up to the chipped wooden door. At this point, the amulet was dragging her forward, and she grabbed onto it quickly as the bronze clasp snapped, and the necklace almost went flying forward.

She gripped the amulet tightly in her fist, the brass horns digging into her callused hands.

For a second she waits, mind racing.

Than she knocks.

And then she waits. And than Cassie finally realizes how ridiculous this is.

She doesn’t even know her father’s name, how she gonna explain tracking him down with only a random amulet without saying the full story. Does he even know? Does he care? What if after all this time he just turns away, like he did fourteen years ago?

The door swung open.

Well, too late now.

At the door stood a tall woman, dressed in a few layers of flannel and jeans with hair cut short. Her eyes were squinted, seeming to assess if Cassie was a threat, but they had glints of warmth.

In her hand, the amulet pulsed.

“How can I help you?”, the women questioned, eyeing Cassie’s backpack cautiously.

“I-um, I’m looking for a man”

The women raises an eyebrow. “Could you be a bit more specific, Dear”, she asks, seeming to notice the half-blood’s nerves.

“I well, I’m looking for my dad and I-I think he’s here-”

“Everything okay Jody?”

As if commanded, the necklace slips of of her grip, and, her reflexes not being quite quick enough, it slices through the air, flying through the doorway into the cozy house.

The sudden motion must have ticked off the women cause Cassie it met with the barrel of a gun as she turns to make a ramble of excuses.

“Who are you?”, the women, Jody she presumes, snaps, tightening her finger on the trigger.

“I- Cassie, my name’s Cassie. This is just a misunderstanding, please I can explain-”

Suddenly two figures are behind Jody, their own guns pulled and aimed, ready to shoot. Cassie, hands high above her head in surrender, couldn’t help but look over the two men. 

Her stomach twists as the shorter of the two holds up the escaped necklace in his gripped fist, face set in a menacing glare.

“Where did you get this?”, he growls, eyes seeming to pierce through her soul.

“It’s my father’s”, she whispers, eyes wide.

“No, it’s not”, the shorter of the two men snaps. “It’s mine, so where’d you fuckin get it”.

“Dean, calm down-”

“I’m not calming down Sammy!”, Dean growls. “I gave that to Cas for his stupid spell or whatever, so how’d it show up in this thing’s pocket?!”

After all the years dreaming to meet her father, Cassie never thought she’d see him past the barrel of his gun. 

Honestly, she’d thought of worse.

“My mom gave it to me”, Cassie interrupts, hands still high in surrender. “She said it was my father’s and that it’d lead to him. And it lead me here”

For a moment, there’s silence.

“How-How old are you?”, the tall man asks, voice cracking.

“Fourteen”

Dean’s face had gone white, his fingers gripping his gun tightly. At his side, Jody lowers her gun, as does Sam.

“Dean”, Sam prompts softly motioning for him to put down his gun. The eldest Winchester only glares in response.

“How do we know you’re not lying, huh? You could be some demon or rogue angel-”

“Dean, she’s a kid!”

“Yeah, a lying kid-”

“Dean, shut up!”, Jody yells. Than, in a much softer tone, she turns to Cassie, who had been fearfully watching the brother’s argue. “Why don’t you come in, tell us everything. That okay?”

Cassie slowly nods, looking over her father, astonished, but seemingly trusts the kind women. 

The three adults let her in, leading her too a couch too comfy for its own good.

The room reminded her of the Big House, save for the leopard skin and pinochle pieces. A crackling fire brightened the sunlit room.

The half-blood’s shoulders sank as the three sat opposite of her, the shorter of the men, her father, still clasping his gun. Cassie itched to grab for the dagger sheathed beneath her sweat pants.

“You said your name was Cassie, right?”, the women questions, her voice soft. 

The half-blood in question nods, still eyeing the gun nervously. Jody seemed to notice.

 

“For gods sakes Dean, put it away. You’re scaring her!”

“Good”

“She’s unarmed!”

“We don’t know that”, Dean shouts back. Gesturing to the girl, he growls, “she could have a gun ready to shoot us the second we look away”

 

“Dean-“

“It’s okay”

The two arguing brothers turned to the girl. The fear seemed to have worn out at this point, and her eyes, which seemed to change color as the clock ticked by, were cold and calculating.

From her pocket, she pulls out a bundle of throwing knives and arrow heads, and tosses them onto the furnished table. Out of her belt, Cassie takes out her celestial bronze gun and throws it to her father, apparently, meeting his glare.

“Now you”

Jody moves first, tossing her hand gun next to Cassie’s knives, and Sam follows, doing the same.

“Dean..”

His gun hits the table with a clunk, and he drops Cassie’s as well, keeping his eyes locked on her.

“Now, why are you here?”

Cassie looks over her father, taking in the full view from the leather jacket to the spiked hair. 

“I’m looking for my father”

“You mentioned”, Dean seethed.

“And you think.. Dean is your father”

“That is his necklace, correct?”

Dean glares. “It is”

“Well, it’s my father’s”, Cassie glares back. 

“Where did you find it?”, Sam questions, examine the amulet closely. It was Dean’s, that was for sure, the scratches were identical.

Cassie hesitates, tapping her fingers anxiously. “My mother gave it to me. Said it’d help me find him. And it did”

“But how?”

“Tracking spell”, Cassie sighed, gesturing to give her the necklace. Sam supplies it.

Fiddling with it, the half-blood whispered a few incantations before a glowing been burst above the pendant, creating a misty arch shaped in a replica of the earth. 

“We were able to track the necklaces past locations”, Cassie zeroed in onto the misty hologram of North America, tracing the zig zags of lines connecting cities. “There was soul remnant attached to it, so we were able to form a connection with my father, tracking them to, well, here”.

Sam looked over the magical projection curiously, watching as the half-blood zoomed in on Sioux Falls, where a red dot was pulsing harshly. 

“What kind of witchcraft is this?”, he wonders, looking over her shoulder.

“Um, long story short, the godly kind”

Sam freezes. “How…-”

“Like I said, long story”

The younger Winchester didn’t seem the least bothered at the mention gods, instead choosing to examine the amulet curiously, looking over the magical contraption attaches at such a miniscule size.

“I don’t even understand it all”, Cassie confesses to Sam, pointing to the flickering graphics. “My” girlfriend “uh friend is the one who figured it all out, she’s crazy smart, loves fiddling around with magical gadgets, she’s amazing”

Cassie began to ramble, Sam listening intently, asking a few questions here and there while Jody pulls Dean to the side, tearing him away from nervously looking over his apparent daughter.

“Dean-”

“I know”

“Dean, she’s your kid”

“God, Jody”, Dean groans, wringing his hands. “I know, okay”

“She looks exactly like you”, Jody sighs, looking back over her shoulder. “It’s uncanny”.

“Jody-”

“And she seems like a good kid, I mean Sam seems to be having a ball over there-”

“She needs to go home”, Dean interrupts. A look of disbelief spreads across the Sheriff’s face. “I’m not her dad-“

“-you are-“

“-not a real dad. Jody, she can't be here, around us, around all this. I mean look at Alex, you’re trying to give her a normal life, away from all this monster hunting shit. And Jody, I cant,I can’t give that to her”.

“You can try”

\---

“So you did these all yourself?”

Dean gapes as he looks over his daughter tattooed arm, looking over the intricate patterns in amazement. The auburn henna winded up her arms, twisting around her fingers and up around her neck.

“Mostly, yeah. Well I designed them, but Pipes had to do my back”, Cassie grins, rolling up her sleeves. “But she only agreed to after I promised to french braid her hair for a week. Totally worth it”.

“How did you do it?”

Cassie rushes into her rambles, grinning like a maniac as she waves her hands around in excitement. Her eyes glittered with ever-changing colors, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at his daughter’s (his daughter) antics.

By now, blackness shrouded the house if not for the flickering fire and lamps as night falls on the household. From the kitchen, Jody listened to the two talk, a soft smile present.

Sam had made himself scarce, helping mash potatoes as he too eavesdrops on his brothers conversation. 

Dean and Cassie had been at it for hours, both cautiously at first, with Cassie fearing more rejection and Dean unsure of how to act, but soon they clicked, like long ago separated puzzle pieces that were finally reunited.

The two bonded over love for the classics (AC/DC and Bon Jovi of course), causing countless discussions about Top 80’s music and hating on the new pop that their siblings seem so obsessed with.

The pair bickered and argued, Cassie angrily defending Walking on Sunshine to no avail and her father gasping in horror as she claimed that eye of the tiger was oh so overrated.

Sam and Jody share a knowing look.

It was gonna be okay.

And as laughter filled the house, both father and daughter knew it was, for now, and for the first time in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sketch out for a longer fic I had, I wanted to play around with character dynamics and such a bit, before I got into making a plot or anything. Still not completely sold on the idea, but Cassie is my child and I will protect her and definitely keep her.
> 
> Thinking about making a Spiderman Homecoming/PJO crossover, comment any ideas you got if ya have any
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you have a good day :)


End file.
